Give Me Your Hand
by Lapush-limitato
Summary: When Bella is made to decide between Jacob or Edward she finds it easier to go for the warm hearted, pup. But will he be there to greet her with open arms?
1. Chapter 1

She walked out of the house, she couldn't believe she had just admitted that she was leaving Jacob. She was going to be changed and be made into a beautiful marble statue. But was this something she really wanted. The entire time she was talking to Jacob she had doubts in her mind. He looked in so much pain and she knew it was not because of the shattered bones in his body. She had tried to hug him goodbye, her hand lingering gently on his arm. Slowly Bella left. She got into her truck and drove home. Charlie was asleep on the sofa, he was aware of Jacob's injury and was waiting for Bella to return, clearly he had dozed of watching the sports channel. She walked over to him and placed the patchwork afghan of the back of the sofa over him. She was happy he was safe. The fishing trip worked and he got back late enough that he wasn't in any danger from the new borns. She patted his shoulder gently, turned the TV off and then walked up to her room. Edward was already sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. He looked like a statue, a beautiful statue. He looked up when she walked in and then patted his knee, she hurried over and sat down. She watched her hand as it wrapped around his neck, the ring sparling in the light from the lamp. She sighed. Something was missing. There was something tugging at her heart. Edward looked at her.  
"Why did you take so long? Carlisle returned an hour ago." She shrugged and looked at him properly.  
"I was with Jacob. It wasn't fair to just leave him like that when he was in so much pain. He needed comfort but I had to tell him that I was leaving." Her voice began to get quieter. "I am not sure that is what I want though." Edward's head jerked up at the sound.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Edward, Jacob loves me. I have always loved him and you know that. I know you hated seeing me kiss him on the mountain but I had to show him I cared. Being away from him would kill me. Even more so knowing that if I was actually dead but was a walking, talking replica of myself, he would not touch me. He wouldn't even talk to me. People like you creep him out. You are his natural enemy." She dipped her head as she finished her speech.  
"People like me?" He muttered. She slipped out of his arms and walked over to the bed, she sat on the edge and looked at him.  
"I didn't mean it like but as I said you are his natural enemy, the reason why they are phasing is because vampires turned up. You turned up. That is why Sam phased all those years ago."  
"Since when did you care about Sam?" He asked, his voice gradually getting louder.  
"Edward, calm down, Charlie is asleep you will wake him up."  
"Bella don't you get it? You just messed this all up. You chose him over me. I can see it in your eyes. I can see that you don't want to be with me. You don't want to be a vampire because you value your life too much? Since when was this a concern for you?" She swallowed hard.  
"Jacob has always been a big part in my life. Just because I liked you and picked you over him doesn't mean that I don't love him. You spent the few months after you came back making sure I couldn't go anywhere near him. We had to send notes to each other! Even then that didn't work. You disassembled my truck to make sure that I didn't go near him. That isn't fair Edward!" She rose to her feet and opened the door.  
"I think you should leave." He nodded slowly and slipped out of the window. She shook her head and closed the door and then slammed the window into it's frame. She stood staring into the trees eventually moving to her bed where she fell asleep on the covers with her clothes and shoes still on.

Bella was awoken abruptly by Charlie. Edward was gone and there were no signs of him reappearing in the night and she felt like she was having a nightmare again. She looked around in a hurry.  
"Dad, whats wrong?" She looked at her fathers face, it was creased with worry, sweat covered his face.  
"It's Jacob. He's gone." She sat bolt upright and looked at him in disbelief.  
"Do you know where he went?"  
"They don't have a clue. Billy phoned me and all he said is that he left in the middle of the night."  
She pulled herself out of bed and gathered some clothes into her arms and ran to the bathroom. She was changed in a couple of minutes. She pulled her toothbrush from the cup next to the sink and pulled the door open and entered her bedroom, her dad was still standing there looking at her like she was crazy. She was dashing around the room pulling a large duffle bag from her closet and began to stuff it with clothes and essentials. She moved to her bedside table and pulled out an old letter box her mom had given her. She then pulled out at least $150 enough to keep her going for the time being. She then pushed her purse into the bag as well. Her emergency credit card from Charlie fit snug in one of the slots. Her college fund on another. She had no future plans for college. She pulled her big parka of the back of her desk chair and then momentarily paused looking at her hand wrapped around the jacket. The large oval ring sat proudly on her finger. She sighed and eased it off and left it on the desk next to the necklace Rosalie had given her for her birthday last year, the night that Jasper had given in.  
"Bells...are you not taking that with you?" She shook her head.  
"I told him I need to be near Jacob and that I love him...as a friend." She threw in the little white lie to make it seem like I hadn't been doing anything wrong.  
"He wasn't happy and was getting angry. I was scared he would wake you so I asked him to leave."

She headed out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen.  
"Dad, I will stay in touch. I promise, I don't know how long I will be gone. I could be back tonight or it could be a few months. I promise I will be back though. You know where the food money is? Please don't eat too many take aways. I love you." She hugged him and then left for the truck. She punched the gas pedal and turned the key in the ignition to get the truck going. She drove recklessly to La Push and skidded to a halt in front of the little red house. She jumped out of the truck and ran forwards and jumped the stairs to the porch and entered, not bothering to knock. She found Billy in the living room a worried look on his face. She didn't bother to say hi, there was no time.  
"Did he say where he was going?" She asked as she strode in and crouched in front of his wheelchair. He shook his head, clearly in shock. She couldn't help but hug him.  
"Billy, I will get him back for you I promise." He nodded and pulled me into a hug.  
"I've called Sue to come and help you. Rachel will be back soon. I may have rang her too." I saw tears come to his eyes.  
"Thank you Bella." She smiled softly and hugged him back until a thought hit her.  
"Billy...did he leave in wolf form?" He nodded. She raced to his bedroom and pulled some clothes into her arms ready to stuff into his bag. She knew he might not have any. After a deep breath and a look around his room she walked over to his dresser. There was a wooden carved wolf, larger than the one which she wore on her wrist. She pocketed it and then left. She kissed Billy on the cheek.  
"I will have him back to you in one piece. I promise."

She drove herself to the house of Sam and Emily. Something as big as this must have had the pack on his tail. She knocked gently on the door and was welcomed by Emily; Sam was pacing in the kitchen. She stalked over to him and stared up into his eyes.  
"Sam, I know you hate me right now, Jacob got hurt protecting me and I am sorry for that but we need to find him. Did you hear any of his thoughts last night?"  
He shrugged, his eyes couldn't be taken of her hand which was empty of the glittering ring.  
"He tried to block it out but he slipped. He mentioned your name a lot and then Canada. It was hard to pick up where in Canada but he is heading that way. Bella, where is your ring?" She didn't really have time to discuss this but she sunk into a chair and looked up at the Alpha.  
"I left him. My life is something to be cherished not thrown away. He got a bit annoyed the other night when I left him to check on Jacob. He doesn't seem to understand that I hold a light for Jacob and since Edward left that time the light for him has dimmed but the one for Jacob just burned brighter. Plus, how could I leave you guys?" She smiled weakly and then lifted herself up from the chair.  
"I can ring you if I find him?" Sam nodded and Emily gave her a hug goodbye.  
"Good luck." She whispered. Bella nodded and left without another word.

She filled up her truck with enough gas to get her so far and then set off. The wooden carving of the wolf was pinned to her dashboard, all she could think of was Jacob. She drove for what felt like hours until she had to stop at a hotel. She couldn't drive all night and she had promised Charlie she would be safe, driving when she was this tired was stupid and reckless. She took a deep breath and got out of the truck. Just as she was about to walk into the hotel she heard a familiar sound. A loud howl coming from the forest a few miles away. She recognised the sound. No one made a sound like that unless they were over five foot tall and in the shape of a wolf. She jumped straight back into the bed of the truck and headed for the forest not too far away. Relief started to grab a hold of her but she knew she was far from being near him.


	2. Chapter 2

His head pounded with every step he took. The pressure on his heart was relieving but would only return when her face invaded his thoughts. The battle would turn over in his head. He had kissed her. His heart had soared a million miles above and nothing could compete with that feeling but now there he was, his heart in a bottomless pit and only his thoughts for company.

It felt weird and unorganised to not have his alpha shouting commands at him. To not hear the low mumbling of Leah as she tried to heal the pain of seeing her cousin in her alphas thoughts. Sam had learned to control his, like Paul and Embry had, but there was often a slip up which would pull at everyone's hearts as the pain seared through Leah's chest and engulfed her body. Jacob always wondered whether she would imprint on anyone. He hoped she would. Despite her being a bitter and often arrogant person, she deserved the love and the happiness that Sam now had. The incident that happened between the dysfunctional family, was not Sam's fault. He couldn't control the wolf instincts. It is what happens when you see the person who is just right for you.

Jacob couldn't help but think that he had found his true girl. The girl who was just right for him. Bella was right for him but because of her devotion to Edward, there was no way he would have a chance in hell with her. If he imprinted on her, it didn't mean that she would love him unconditionally. The usual cycle for imprinting was unusual. If the imprint was young, like Claire to Quil, the imprint would see the person as a sibling figure until she grew old enough to understand that they were not related. It would then moved into the best friend stage, and then once the imprint was old enough to start realising they liked boys, or girls, they would soon start developing a crush on the person and eventually they would be together and the person would devote their whole attention to their imprint.

Jacob had done that with Bella; but it wasn't right. He didn't imprint on her. His attempts to look after her were wasted. She was too caught up in her life with Edward and despite him pouring his heart out to her, she wasn't having any of it. When Edward left her all alone, he had cared for her, kept her spirits high and tried to keep her mind of it, but even he couldn't keep the pain away all the time, and just like that as soon as Alice returned she was right by her side. He had no chance.

He pawed at the ground beneath his feet and looked at his surroundings. He could smell something familiar. It was sweet and mixed with adrenaline. The bitter taste of adrenaline. The only person he knew that smelt like that was Bella but there was no way that she was near him. She had Edward, she didn't care about him anymore. He had to find away to get over her. He pointed his muzzle to the sky as her face burst through his memories and danced over his mind. He let out a loud howl and began to run. The pain was getting worse and he soon found that he couldn't run anymore without feeling like he was dragging his heart behind him. He collapsed to the forest floor and looked to his right. He could see the road next to him and knew he had to move further in but the thought of moving only made it more painful. He let out a whimper as he saw a truck drive by with the same colour of the one that he fixed up for her.

He tried to connect the dots, her smell, her car. It couldn't be. He pushed himself up and forced himself to follow the truck through the tight bends. There was no way it was her. He followed the truck only to watch it pull up on the road side and a small brunette climb out and pull a rucksack onto her shoulders. The rain instantly saturated her hair as she made her way into the forest. He skidded to a stop and forced himself to go left and deeper into the trees. If it was her he wasn't ready to face her. She was only going to turn up and rip his heart out and then step on it. Again. She would only run back to her precious Edward and his family of blood suckers. He managed to run so he was now sat high up with an ariel view of the forest below him. He could see the girl winding her way through the forest. She was as clumsy as Bella but there was no way that she would even make the effort to come out and find him. He curled up in the shadow of the trees and slowly fell asleep to the sound of the snow as it began to fall. He hoped that girl wasn't Bella. As much as he disliked her right now, he didn't want her to get hurt.

Bella's POV:

The snow was falling hard and fast as she made her way through the forest. She knew she had been close to him. It was like she could feel his presence around her but she just couldn't see him. She knew that if he was in wolf form he would easily blend in with the forest scenery. She knew she was being stupid going through the forest, anything could be in there. She stopped momentarily and pulled a torch out of her bag. It was getting dark and even when the sun was high in the sky, the trees caused too many shadows for her to see properly.

She walked through the forest for what felt like hours. She had tripped numerous times and had ripped her jeans already. She frowned as she fell again and pushed herself back up and dusted her jeans off. She wasn't the most graceful, she had started out knowing that it would be a bumpy ride for her.

Bella looked over her shoulder as she heard branches snap. She couldn't see anything but she was convinced something was there. She flickered the torch light over the trees and tried to hunt down the culprit but it was no use.  
"Who's there? Jacob?" She asked to the dark with no reply.

With the snow falling faster she decided to turn back. After several hours she still hadn't made it back to her truck and she wasn't even convinced that she was going the right way. She rested against a tree trunk and then slid down it's body so she was sat on the snow covered forest floor. She pulled some water from her bag and then a chocolate bar. She didn't think she was going to be on the road for too long or that she was going to be hunting him down in a forest so bringing food was not much of a priority to her. She sighed and rested her head against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. When she woke she was lying on the forest floor in a foetal position that closely resembled how Sam found her when Edward left, only this time she was not woke by a nightmare or the sight of big dark eyes staring at her from a distance. She was faced with nothing. No creatures, no wolfs, no hope. She pushed herself to her feet and continued her journey back to her truck, eventually arriving and hurriedly climbing into the cab and putting the heating on high in an attempt to stop the numbness spreading any more but knowing she would never fully thaw out until she found Jacob Black, alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jacob! _

_Jacob! Come on please.  
Jake!_

Jacob woke in a mess. He was hungry and tired. He was haunted by dreams that the girl he had seen in the forest was in fact Bella. That she was trying to track him down and bring him home. It had been kind of blissful but it was hard to believe when he woke up. Bella was so tightly wrapped around Edward's little finger that there was not a hope in hell that she was tracking him. He rose to his feet and shook out his fur. He was in Canada at the moment and there was no where else for him to go but down again. He padded slowly through the forest looking for something to eat before he sat on the forest floor and worked over his options. He could go home and be faced with the wedding and the hate from his pack and family, or he could stay and making a new life in Canada. There was no need for money or clothes when you were a wolf. You could live of the land. Literally. He rose to his feet again and stretched before he made a move. He had decided to take it slow so he could think through thinks easier without having to duck and dodge branches.

He had made it to the edge of the forest and still hadn't decided on what to do. As he peered through the fur trees he saw the same rusted red truck that he always identified with Bella. It was parked on the outskirts of the trees. The windows were steamed up slightly and the figure of a person was sat inside. From where he stood there were several bags in the back. One he recognised as Bella's backpack. He reeled at the thought and took several steps back to hide himself. Maybe it was her. Maybe she had come after him. His dream was true. She was the girl he saw in the woods.

BPOV:

The heat from the truck began to get too much. It pulled her from her disturbed sleep and made her realise that she was not at home, in her warm bed. She wasn't with her dad and living her weird life. She was in fact in Canada. Her head was telling her she was doing this for a proper reason but her heart was telling her that maybe that reason was joined by wanting to run from her problems at home. She didn't want to go back and face her demons. She didn't want to have to deal with Edward. She didn't want to have to deal with the fact that maybe she had lost Jacob forever.

She pulled herself from her truck and walked to the forest edge again. She peered into the dank forest and just hoped that she would find him in that one look. If not, she would have to face the fact that he would come home when he was ready. She stepped forwards as she heard small whimpers echoing through the forest.  
"Jacob." She paused. She held her breath so she could hear without having to hear over her own breathing.  
"Jacob, come on." Still no answer. She frowned and turned her back on the forest.  
"Jake." She whispered. The frustration in her voice was clear. Her heart sunk as she got back into the truck. She knew where she had to go now. She turned the rusty old truck around and headed for Forks. The drive would take at least a week if she drove without stopping, but she knew this time she would have to stop. She couldn't try to drive without sleep again. She could get hurt and she didn't want to hurt her dad even more than she already had. She knew she would be grounded, again, when she got home but she could not care less. She pushed the truck into it's highest gear and tried to drive as fast as she could. This turned out to be 60. Maybe the journey would be longer than she thought.

JPOV:

He took a few steps closer to the truck again but it had gone. He hadn't even heard it go. He sank to the floor, his heart aching for what could have been. He searched the roads but there was no sign of the truck. He whimpered slightly and covered his nose with his paw. He couldn't take it anymore he had to make sure she was safe. He forced himself to his paws and began the long run home. He knew it would take a few days but he was determined to see it through.

The snow and the rain only made it harder for him. He had to make sure he was under constant cover so not to be spotted. It wasn't easy and he was sure he was spotted several times. He knew he was getting closer to Forks because of the weather change. The clouds had covered most of the sky and he was also getting the sickly sweet smell of the Cullen coven. He slowed as he passed their house and stopped by the forest. He looked up at one of the full length windows and saw Carlisle stood there. He nodded and turned to someone behind him. He could clearly hear what they were saying.  
"_Jacob is back."  
"So that means Bella too then?" _Jacob saw Carlisle look back at him and Jacob shook his head.  
"_No."_

From then he moved slowly towards the reservation. As he moved closer the thoughts of his pack began to slowly move into his head again. He could feel the pain from Leah, the worry from Seth. The commanding undertones from Sam. He made sure to keep his thoughts blank, so not to alert them to his presence back within the pack. When he was closer to his house he phased back and ran inside covering his privates. He slipped into his bedroom and pulled some clothes and shoes on. When he emerged his dad was rolling him self out of his bedroom. It was like he had seen a ghost.  
"Jacob?"  
"Dad." The tension was obvious and painful.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? You have been gone a month!"  
"I couldn't take it dad. Being around them, her. I had to try and let go of some of the anger before I hurt you or anyone else."

Billy rolled himself to the kitchen and Jacob followed obediently.  
"Jacob, she has gone. She followed you the next morning."  
Jacob felt his heart drop, a flush rose to his cheeks and his words got caught in his throat. It was her he saw. She was so close and he let her slip away, again.  
"I...I think I saw her dad. You need to get hold of her. She needs to come home. Now."  
"How far did you go, son?" Jacob looked at his feet and kicked at the leg of the chair gently.  
"I went to Canada."  
"Her truck will never make it back in one piece Jacob, you know that." Jacob nodded and felt him self getting angry again. He began to shake but with one look of his fathers face it subsided.  
"I guess we just have to wait." Billy said whilst rolling himself to the phone to ring Charlie. He was going to get him to try text her or call her.  
"Now we wait." Jacob whispered.


End file.
